1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus that includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, wherein holes injected through the hole injection electrode and electrons injected through the electron injection electrode are recombined and extinguished to emit light. The organic light emitting display apparatus is considered as a next generation display apparatus owing to its excellent characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and fast response speed.